


Arthur Morgan X F! Reader x Sean Maguire

by Cowboy_Canoodler



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Domination, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Edging, Multi, Threesome, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Canoodler/pseuds/Cowboy_Canoodler
Summary: This is pure, unadulterated, smut. Pure fucking sex, with a tiny amount of fluff at the end for putting up with me, pure sex with two hot ass cowboys and you’re going to enjoy it because I needed this release. Thank you.





	Arthur Morgan X F! Reader x Sean Maguire

Rhodes offered little in the way of luxuries, a saloon run by the towns biggest family, a half decent bank not worth the time, dust kicked up into your boots, and a fine spray of sand dusting your face as the wind whips past your head. A small troupe rode into town, you, Sean, and Arthur, troupe is a different word than you usually use, in a matter of truth you were all lovers, the happy-go-lucky Irishman, and the grumpy emotional American, it works better than people think.

“Camp don’t offer much in privacy so why don’t we scope out the town t’morrow? I have a better use of our time right now” Sean made his remark as he nodded towards the local hotel, both you and Arthur raised your brow as Sean gave you his signature smirk, a beat passes and before you know it you’re hitching the horses as Arthur pays for a room and Sean makes himself at home, sprawling out on the bed.

“This’ll do nicely” Arthur looks around the room, a double bed in the centre, dresser and drawers in the corner, mirror opposite, and two bedside tables finishing the room off. “Not too shabby indeed” Arthur placed his hands on your hips, his chest pressing against your shoulder blades, and nose nuzzling into your neck. Your hair shifting slightly at the invasion of its space, stubble grazing on your skin sending electric waves through your nerves, a rush of goosebumps running over you from head to toe.

Sean looks up and furrows his brow, “She ain’t all yours Arthur” his feet swing to the side of the bed and he walks towards you. A light placement of his finger beneath your chin and his lips crash into yours, Seans other hand resting on your thigh. A low down grunt comes from Arthur as the other man shows a sign of dominance, hands fighting over your skin, lips battling to show their own claims upon your land.

The door closed, a room secluded for your intimacies, Sean lightly pushes you all back into the wall and Arthur lands with a low grunt, maybe even a snarl his hands no longer resting on your hips but moving up to your waist and wrapping around you, accompanied with light bites to your skin, the first making your lips part from Sean’s and ring out with a gasping breath of adoration.

The men fight over you and your skin, Arthur biting at the back of your neck, his hands roaming all over your waist, Sean kissing you, his hands running over your thighs. Between the two men was heaven, their heat running into you, tongues licking and whetting you, scenting you as theirs. Sean pushed his thigh between your legs and pressed himself against the wall even more, like a snake choking its prey to submission. Arthur didn’t like that, not one bit, as Sean works his leg on your groin Arthurs hand moves to your neck, choking you ever so slightly, red marks covering your bare skin from the infatuation of the gruff man alone.

“She ain’t all yours neither” The men stared at each other as they ravaged you, Seans hands now off your legs and up your shirt, placed on your breasts, tips of his fingers pinching at your budding nipples. There was no love at this time, just pure sex, hands not embracing but hungry, lips not adoring but animalistic, these men weren’t here to love you at this moment, they were to prey on you, and ravage you.

The only time they worked together was to get you naked, your clothes in a pile on the floor, and theirs still on their bodies. You were open to them, your hands tried their best to show the men you could provide for them but it all moved too quickly. Arthurs hands now squeezed your ass cheeks, fingertips digging into the skin leaving dimples, a remnant of nails grazing at the flesh. Sean on the other hand was whetting his trousers with your sex, your juices visible on the fabric and his mouth licking at your nipple while his hand was pinching at the other, fingers from the other hand in your mouth, tickling your tongue as you gasped for breath.

The two of them on you was almost too much and you quickly felt the heat rise in your lower abdomen, your hips began rocking of their own accord, sweet moans running through Seans fingers, sweat beading at the base of your hair line as the heat encompassed you, your brows kitted together, the taste of Sean on your tongue, breath hot and ragged as your body climbed the mountain to your orgasm, chest rising and falling heavily notifying the men to your cause.

“Looks like she’s ready t’ pop Sean, can’t have her havin’ all the fun” Arthurs voice exuded lust, you could feel the smirk in his words as they melted into your ears, that low and husky drawl sending shivers through your legs, Sean looked up at him and agreed his leg then removing itself from your sex and his mouth leaving your nipple, he walked over to the bed and left you high and dry. Your mouth agape and legs shaking in anticipation of your climax, but it went away, each pulse draining more and more of the pleasure from you.

Arthur pushed you towards Sean, now naked and laying on the bed waiting for you, dick standing high awaiting its pleasure from you. “Go on and give Sean a good go, I think you’ve had enough for now” Arthur commanded and you obliged, climbing onto the bed and positioning your head above Seans dick, your body between his legs and feet hanging slightly off of the bed; your ass in the air.

Sean lay there, a hand resting behind his head and the other at the base of his dick, the head teasing you with precum, a low whisper of your name comes from him, a small demand for you to please him as he has pleased you and you happily oblige. Your tongue begins looping around his dicks head, a taste of salty sweat exposed on your tongue. Moans come from Sean as he receives what he craves, his hips bucking ever so slightly at your touches. The sounds of clothes hitting the ground along with boots and guns alerts you to Arthurs presence behind you his hands resting at your hips once again, and you feel the presence of him at your entrance, his head slightly brushing against your sex.

“Mm fuck, yer really milkin’ me here doll” Sean joked a smile on his face as he brings his hand to your hair, “I’m gonna need more from ya, right now” Sean smirked as he pushed your head down, his dick barely hitting the back of your throat a stifled groan coming from him through clenched teeth. The sudden feeling makes your hips reel back and Arthurs dick begins to enter you, both of you surprised at the feeling.

“You’re real eager ain’t ya?” Arthur remarks as your hips slide back, “Guess I’ll have to indulge you then won’t I?” One move and Arthur is fully in you, his dick hitting what feels like your throat, the two men connecting inside of you, their dicks filling you up. 

Sean pushes your head down fully, moans and growls from his throat bringing out the primal side of him, this hips of the Irishman bucking ever so slightly as your head is bobbed up and down his shaft. Arthur is thrusting into you, slow and drawn out, the polar opposite of how Sean is wanting to be treated. The feel of your vaginas around Arthurs dick is something he savour, these thrusts are precious little treasures he wishes to keep to himself; so the thrusts are slow and savoured.

As the men please themselves with you, you feel the heat rise back once again, the feeling of Arthurs long drawn thrusts hitting slightly at your sweet spot sending waves through your body, goosebumps attacking your spirit as it’s guided to your heaven. Your hips begin moving again, rocking and swaying to their pleasurable rhythm, Sean’s too caught up in throat fucking you to notice but Arthur does; with one big thrust that hits right at the tip of your climax, if he had done it again you would be orgasming right now. Arthur didn’t though he pulled out, painfully slow and knowing exactly what he was doing. Nothing but a lowly whine came from you as you pulled your mouth from Seans dick and turning to face Arthur, a smirk playing on his lips as you tried to confront him to his misdoings.

“Get up and face me, girl” Arthur demands, you look between him and Sean before obeying. Your hands now rest on Arthurs shoulders and Sean takes up position behind you.

“It’s a good thing you got my dick all wet, cause yer gonna feel it now missy” Sean pressed his chest against your back and you could feel his dick at your ass cheeks, cheeky grins spread on both of the mens faces as you played a quizzical brow. No word of warning and Arthur lifts you up by the waist and positions himself by your entrance, Sean behind you with his dick poking at your ass.

“Wait what-” You couldn’t get your words out because Arthur kissed you as he slid you down onto him once more, slowly again so Sean could push himself into you and you could adjust accordingly. Whimpers came from you, tears pricking at your eyes as the men filled you once more, their dicks bringing the very heavens into your body. Grunts of your name and how tight you are from Sean, the hands supporting your waist and his thumbs rubbing softly against your skin in a vain attempt to show some affection in this time.

Arthur parted from your lips when you were fully filled by them, waiting for your confirmation to keep going, and this came quickly as you could once again feel the bowels of your orgasm hitting you. The soft lapping waves of release teasing the toes of your mind as you stood along the beach edges of climax.

You feel Sean and Arthur pull out from you and thrust in once again, slow and accommodating, but only this once for after wards they pull out and slam into you, the ecstasy running through your veins, arms wrapped around Arthurs neck and head leaning back into Sean. The whimsical rhythm of moaning coming from the three of you, you cuss and rhyme, they’re saying your name, you’re saying theirs, and you’re all cursing the lord above, sinning in the eyes of the beholder.

All 3 of you are close, you can feel it, in Seans panting, the eay he’s biting at his lips, the way that Arthur can’t keep his eyes off of you, his tongue poking out slightly from his parted lips as the breath is hot and heavy. You’re on the edge once more, the men ravaging you and using you as theirs, legs wrap around Arthurs torso and you hear him grunt and moan.

“Shit I- I’m close” Sean whispers into your ear, you pant and flutter your eyelids in response, all thoughts leaving your head as the words escape you. Arthur agrees in a low grunt, something that sounds like ‘me too’ but you can’t even hear them. You finally get to taste the sweet embrace of your own orgasm, the denials making the fruit so much sweeter than you could have ever asked for.

Your legs are twitching, Sean is thrusting his last few thrusts, hard and clapping against your bare skin, Arthur is deep within you, his dick sliding out an inch before going back in. The feelings wash over as you scream out their names in pleasure, muscles spasming and legs bucking your hips to rock into the men. This act begins their own decent into cumming, Sean moans out a howl as he bucks into you one lat time before releasing his seed into you, his arms wrap around your waist bringing you in close and embracing your body into his.

Arthur pulls out and cums onto your stomach, his hand pumping at his dick as he appreciates the view of Sean holding you, like a canvas before the painter. His cum spraying onto your stomach, white and creamy, lighting up your skin as the sweat and seed mix. You stay there for a few seconds, or maybe even a few minutes as the world simply passed by without warning, gasping for breath, the come down from the most momentous orgasm you had endured, the men panting akin to wild beasts after the sprint to catch their prey.

Slowly Sean pulls out and plants a tender kiss on your cheek, “Y’did so well love. ‘m so proud of ya, I really am” He nuzzles into your neck slightly before parting to allow Arthur his moments respite with you.

“He’s right y’know, y’did might fine darlin’ Dare say I even love you for it” Arthur pulls you in for a kiss, his hand brushing your cheek and into your hair, deep an tender. You revel in the relationship you have with these two men, and how lucky you were that they were in your life to give you the satisfaction some could only dream of.


End file.
